


Daddy’s little prince

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2ndday, Daddy Kink, Domination, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, Sex, Spanking, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: “Daddy please!”





	Daddy’s little prince

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd day of kinktober, yay! Happy? Because I freaking am! It's easy to guess today's kink (hint: daddy kink) so there won't be an enigma this time. Hope you'll have a great time, I did while writing it!

Another spank left the red _pulsing_ handprint on his ass.

 

“What did ya say little one?” Kakashi was mercilessly giving him spanks, one after another.

“Daddy please!” Naruto moaned-screamed through his tears as throbbing erection moved up and down from the force of the hit.

“You were a bad boy tonight, you made your daddy jealous.” the jounin rubbed his redden skin slowly easing the pain making Naruto whimper and moan. He loved his daddy this way the most.

“I’ll be a good boy, I’ll be a good slut daddy I promise!” he tried to get out of his situation somehow, but daddy’s stern voice made him shiver again.

“I hope it won’t happen anymore baby, be a good prince and behave next time.” he pecked each of his buttocks and licked his entrance with a flat tongue. Naruto shuddered not able to keep his reactions for himself. He was hard, horny, and really wanted to be fucked.

 

“Yes daddy, please! I will be a good boy, I will behave I swear!” the blond whimpered when his master’s soft hands moved up and down his inner tights.

“Now, now baby, I will fuck you like a whore you are.” he grabbed a fistful of blond hair making him pull his head up, while he slammed into him with all his force.

“ _Aaah_ ~!” the jinchuuriki moaned loudly not being able to control himself anymore “Daddy it hurts, yes please more!”

Kakashi almost cummed, shivering at his student’s pleadings but didn’t stop, moving his hips back and forth, making the wet sickening sound when he abused his entrance. “Such a good slut, so tight _mmm_ ~” he grabbed his submissive hips thrusting hard, hitting his prostate with every move. He didn’t let him adjust like he always had before, this time it was about the pain mixed with pleasure.

 

Naruto grabbed tightly the sheets, clinging to his dear life but it didn’t help. White light blinded his vision when he came staining the cover under him.

 

Another loud painful spank aimed for his ass.

 

“Did I let you cum baby?!” his daddy's voice was so demanding and stern, the youngster thought he would climax only by listening to it.

“No, sorry daddy but it was too much! I just can’t _aah_ -!” his words were interrupted by a harsh bite into his shoulder. He wanted to squirm out but knew better than this.

 

_Never disobey your daddy, that was rule number three._

 

“Be quiet sweetheart or you’ll get another slap, _understood_?” said Kakashi with another hard thrust, only to add the spicy to his words. Naruto bit his lips trying not to make the sound, but his abused prostate was against him, making a small sound slip through his greeted teeth. Kakashi pounded into him mercilessly caressing his nipples and sucking skin on his back, but he neglected his baby’s member intentionally.

 “Daddy please, I can’t take it anymore…” the youngster whimpered wiggling his ass higher, only to be called good, only to get his prize.

“Be patient my little prince, daddy will take care about your little problem soon.” he breathed out on his skin making the body underneath him shiver again.

 “But daddy! I can’t it’s too much!” he tried to get what he wanted, but he felt it was not a good way to do it. Droplets of sweat were running down the tan skin while his member throbbed in anticipation.

 The jounin smirked against his skin again, leaving wet mouth opened kisses down his back “I will fuck you hard until you pass out, no cumming for you tonight.”

 Naruto almost cried at the harsh words, his erection getting painfully hard. Kakashi withdrew to the tip and smacked back his dick hard making his abdomen and balls hit his sensitive skin. “Do you feel how your greedy ass-pussy sucks in my big fat dick baby? You’re such a little _whore_.” his submissive only moaned and pushed his ass back, taking more and more with every thrust.

 “Aaah yes daddy! Let me feel your anger, punish me I was such a bad boy!” he tossed underneath the bigger body not being able to keep himself straight on his hands and knees.

 

He slid his hands up his tights, gripping his prince’s parts “ _This is mine, are we clear?_ ”

 Naruto nodded frantically “Y-yes it’s crystal clear.”

 “Good.” Kakashi smirked and pounded into his perky ass tearing sobs and moans from his little baby boy. Naruto was moaning hard being fucked into the mattress, his head pressed firmly to the sheets when his ass was high in the air, assaulted.

 “Yes! Fuck your little slut, fuck me hard I’m only yours!” he felt coiling in his abdomen once more, his muscles quivering from the pleasure. The older man grunted and gripped his hips leaving bruises on his skin, drowning a bit of blood with his hard thrusts. He flipped the smaller body on his back, quickly slipping in, pressing their wet chests together with every rock of his hips.

 “ _Ooo~ Daddy~_ ” Naruto’s legs quickly wrapped around his waist, making himself penetrated deeper and easier when his hands where scratching Kakashi’s back. 

“Show me how good you feel my little puppy.” Kakashi thrusted harder to accentuate his words, drowning moans, and mewls from his partner. The blond shinobi pressed his lover down, to make himself feel his weight and strength, his ripped muscles brushing against him with every slide, irritating his neglected member. His daddy was big, tough, and strong, but his voice-

 

“Cum for me baby boy, cum for your _daddy_.” soft baritone caressed his ear while slick tongue licked shell of his ear swiftly, his daddy’s hand finally finding his way to the trembling shaft.

 The wet sickening sound was loud in the room, every move of his shaft abusing already redden pucker made their sex more intimate and spicy. Sheens of sweat making them glide easier, hot bodies pressed flushed together, searching for relief from that coiling heat in their groins. It took only two or three strokes but finally, after what seemed like hours, Naruto managed to cum all over their abdomens screaming loud Kakashi’s name. When the other felt his passage clinging around him, his thick erection spurted loads of cums inside him, blond’s muscles milking him till the last drop of semen.

They fell on the bed breathing harshly, little prince cuddling to the other’s chest. The silverette pecked the top of his head, snuggling even more.  
"Don’t do this again baby, no more objections in public places. Everyone needs to know you’re mine and only mine. Understood?” he breathed into his ear, making the smaller frame shiver once more. Naruto only nodded, already falling asleep sated and exhausted.

 

Kakashi pecked his temple smirking smugly “Good boy, that’s daddy’s little _prince_.”


End file.
